Espionagem & Gozo
by LeiliPattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO — Edward espiava Bella está noite, sabia que não era certo, mas tirar os olhos da janela era impossível. Bella sorriu enquanto tirava, lentamente a roupa, de propósito, e sabia que os olhos do seu vizinho estavam sobre ela.


**Nota da Tradutora: Essa fanfic não possui a mim, a história é da MichelleBeckett. E agradeço a ela por me permitir essa tradução.  
**

**Sinopse: **Edward espiava Bella está noite, sabia que não era certo, mas tirar os olhos da janela era impossível. Bella sorriu enquanto tirava, lentamente a roupa, de propósito, e sabia que os olhos do seu vizinho estavam sobre ela.

* * *

Edward **&** Bella

**Espionagem** & **Gozo**

**

* * *

  
**

**Edward**

_"O poder sem limites, é um frenesi que arruina sua própria autoridade.''_

Fénelon.

**Bem, quem sabe era uma boa idéia que esse frenesi quisesse ausentar esta noite.**

**

* * *

  
**

Fechei o meu laptop com cansaço, estava cheio de não conseguir terminar o trabalho que tinha que entregar amanhã. Simplesmente não conseguia encontrar o que para terminar de formular uma mísera oração para poder se livrar desse trabalho final. Não sabia por que não conseguia se concentrar. Bem, eu _sabia_.

Minha vizinha. E meu tormento são essas duas simples palavras. Não é que eu me dava mal com ela, pelo contrário, ela me encantava. Era doce, amável, carinhosa e, além do mais, era muito bonita. Ela simplesmente me deixava louco. Era como uma perdição, uma droga que não estava ao meu alcance, mas ainda assim eu era viciado nela.

Coloquei minhas mãos sobre o computador fechado, e fechei os olhos. Meu corpo doía por estar tanto tempo sentado tentando me concentrar sem êxito. Suspirei pesadamente.

Mas, por que não falava com ela? Por que não ia e a chamava para sair? Fácil, porque era um tímido idiota. Sabia que era, relativamente simples, alguns passos para a direita, e tocar sua campainha. Mas havia uma força invisível que me fazia ficar cada noite e só imaginar. Imaginar que ela estava comigo, e sorria para mim. Eu gostava, era uma linda fantasia.

Ainda com os olhos fechados, me levantei da cama com um pulo, o quarto estava escuro, a única luz que existia era do meu laptop que agora estava fechado.

Desci até a cozinha para poder comer algo e com sorte limparia a minha mente e pensaria com claridade. Meu ritmo cardíaco aumentou quando escutei o ruído chamativa do carro dela. Era uma caminhonete desgastada dos anos 50. Pelo o que eu podia ver, não estava em seus planos se desfazer dela.

Fui rapidamente a sala, para ver quando ela descia do carro, e eu a vi. Tinha seu cabelo castanho recolhido por um rabo de cavalo, ainda assim seu cabelo ondulado cara pela frente e pelos lados do seu rosto, uns inocentes cachos castanhos. Um vestido preto que ia até a metade da sua coxa e tênis sujos. Sorri o tempo todo enquanto ela andava, e só sai de frente da janela quando ela entrou em sua casa. Cheguei a uma conclusão, sou um doente.

Subi rapidamente pensando que talvez ela teria vontade de ver as estrelas ou a lua. Todas as luzes da casa ainda estavam apagadas.

Cheguei ao meu quarto e quase corri para a janela, ali estava ela. Deus, amava quando saia para a varanda e tomava ar. Às vezes ia ler, ou pegava seu laptop e começava a escrever, eu tinha que dizer que ficava essas vezes a olhá-la atuar.

Escondi debaixo da persiana, ela entrou em casa, mas deixou a cortina de sua janela aberta. Olhei tudo daqui. Queria me mover, sabia que estava invadindo sua privacidade, mas meu pés não seguiam os meus pensamentos. Estavam grudados no chão. Olhei com os olhos mais abertos, não forcei muito.

Ela caminhou despreocupadamente até seu aparelho de som e começou a tocar uma música lenta e tranqüila. Era tão incrível, a musica que ela escutava em seu quarto.

Tirou os sapatos fazendo que um caísse embaixo da cadeira e outro na frente dela. E com um movimento rápido, saiu da cama, estirou suas mãos até suas costas e fechou os olhos sorrindo. Comecei a hiperventilar quando vi a porta do seu banheiro aberto, a banheira estava enchendo com a água quente que liberava vapor.

Ela levou suas mãos até os ombros, onde abaixou as alças do seu vestido curto lentamente. Seu cabelo ainda estava amarrado no rabo de cavalo. Não podia deixar de pensar nas mil maneiras em como poderia tirar esse vestido selvagemente, ou soltar o prendedor do seu cabelo. Ela abaixou uma alça com cuidado, para depois abaixar o outro. Ela virou em minha direção. Pensei que havia me descoberto. Mas seguiu brincando pelo seu quarto com energia, agora parecia que tinha um vestido tomara-que-caia, esse vestido ainda estava na altura dos seus seios. Não quis fazer isso, me reprimi, me amaldiçoei internamente. Meu coração batia com adrenalina e minha testa suava enquanto as gotas caiam pela lateral do meu rosto.

Ela continuava dançando pelo quarto quando segurou o vestido e abaixou pelo seu corpo, senti que estava morrendo, mas estava mais vivo do que nunca.

Observei seu pálido e delicado corpo, com um sutiã azul claro cobrindo seus seios e uma pequena calcinha preta. Os batimentos do meu coração, aceleraram mais, e parecia que ia sair do meu peito. Ela começou a andar por seu quarto, com seus suaves movimentos, como se estivesse me provocando. Sabia que era impossível, mas... a maneira que ela se movia fazia minha mente perder a razão, engoli seco e mordi fortemente meu lábio inferior.

Continuei observando-a se mover pelo quarto, eu era doente. Tinha meus olhos vendo pelas frestas da persiana, observando a minha vizinha com roupa intima pronta para tomar banho. Pensei que teria acabado quando ela sentou na cama, suspirei aliviado, fui para a cama. Mas meus olhos se arregalaram quando vi que ela só havia pegado seu roupão e levava as suas mãos ao fecho do sutiã.

É um pervertido Edward, tome uma ducha fria e deita na cama. Amanhã poderá dizer bom dia para ela.

Dizia meu subconsciente, mas é que simplesmente eu não podia sair dali. Muito, muito, muito, repeti. Olhei sem pestanejar, enquanto ela lutava com o fecho do seu sutiã com as mão para trás, sem deixar de se mover. Como eu queria estar lá para poder fazer isso. Reprimi esse pensamento logo quando pensei.

Ela tirou as alças dos ombros. E quando pensei que ia ser a minha perdição total, ela pegou o roupão e colocou antes de tirar completamente o sutiã; Era impossível, o roupão era quase transparente. Pegou o sutiã e colocou na janela. Isso era impossível, era voltou e pegou sua calcinha e abaixou lentamente por suas pernas. Eu podia ver a forma arredondada dos seus seios, através do roupão e suas largas e pálidas pernas.

Foi até uma cômoda ao lado da cama, e sentou de costas impedindo que eu visse o que ela estava fazendo.

Eu estive a ponto de sofrer uma parada cardíaca quando meu telefone começou a tocar. Dei um pulo e bati minhas costas na janela com o susto. Fui até o telefone e peguei com as mãos tremendo, atendi no quarto toque.

— Alo? – falei quase gaguejando. Mas a voz que eu escutei foi a que fez meu coração parar e não quis voltar a bater.

— A chave da porta está embaixo do primeiro vaso – disse a voz da garota que eu estava espiando, a que me deixava louco sempre que a via, minha vizinha.

* * *

**Bella**

"_Aproveite de todo o prazer que é insensato; quem evita é insensível"_

Plutarco

**Um bom ponto, quem não gosta da insensatez? **

**

* * *

  
**

Eu não me arriscava a jogar sujo em meu trabalho, tratava bem os clientes. Isso era tudo o que eu tinha que fazer, mostrar e ajudar sobre o que queriam encontrar. Eu era bibliotecária. Mas quando saia do meu trabalho, havia uma nova face que eu gostava de experimentar, e não era fácil, mas muito divertido, assediar meu vizinho. Eu sabia, era uma doente. Ver a que hora saia, as vezes que ia a caixa de correio, o observava pela janela da minha cozinha. Era uma loucura, minha doença mental, mas era impossível quando você tem Edward Cullen como vizinho.

Não é que eu estava exagerando, não com ele. Edward era o homem mais quente e sexy que eu já havia conhecido. Uma vez tive a sorte, de ver o seu torneado corpo, e só assegurou o que eu acreditava, tinha um corpo perfeito, não era muito musculoso, só era perfeito onde devia ser. Tinha a linha da pélvis que me perdia de desejo e eu tinha que morder o lábio para não sorrir como uma idiota e deixar que imaginasse cenas onde estaríamos ele e eu juntos, onde roupa não existiria. Mas não era para menos, seu rosto era como de um anjo, tinha delgados e delicados lábios perfeitos, junto com seu nariz reto e seus olhos verdes brilhantes. E seu cabelo, para variar era de um estranho castanho acobreado, mas ainda tão rebelde e brilhoso. Como eu disse antes, perfeito.

Estacionei o carro em frente ao meu pequeno jardim na varanda da minha casa. Havia sido um dia relativamente tranqüilo, e por alguma razão, estava mais desperta e queria ver Edward esta noite, como todas as noites anteriores, quando inventei que seu gato entrou pelos fundos da minha casa, mas não existia tal gato. Meu rosto ficou corado, depois que inventei pensar que era o seu gato e não o da Sra. Whiterspoon.

Sai do carro e vi todas as luzes apagadas, me deprimi um pouco, talvez tinha saído. Não teria diversão está noite.

Eu gostava da noite, gostava de ver as estrelas e pensar nelas. E a pequena varanda da minha casa em ao lado da casa de Edward era o melhor lugar para vê-las. Mas minhas pupilas estavam dilatadas e não consegui ver muitas estrelas, quando vi discretamente na janela dele, seus olhos verdes me observando. Não acreditei no que vi, mas e os havia visto por tanto tempo escondida, que não podia confundir. Talvez Edward só estivesse vendo as estrelas igual a mim, mas eu ia dar uma razão para ele ficar, e não era as estrelas.

Fui até a banheira e regulei a água antes de voltar para o quarto e começar a dançar no ritmo da música. Provocando-o, para que sofresse comigo, desta vez, era a hora do Edward observar.

Tirei meus sapatos com despreocupação e sai da cama, me estiquei o quanto quis, e sentia meus músculos esticarem e gostava da sensação. Comecei a abaixar as alças do meu vestido lentamente e delicadamente, não sabia se ainda estava me observando. Assim que sem querer virei para ver discretamente, mas foi muito rápido o movimento, sem as alças. Mas depois o tirei completamente, com um movimento sutil e lento.

Não ia dar a vitória tão fácil, se já o tinha para mim, não queria que ele tivesse ido embora e estivesse comigo, quis dar a impressão de que ele estava tirando minha roupa, até fingi que não conseguia fazer isso. Quando "lutei" demais, decidi solta-lo, e os tirei dos meus braços. Mas peguei o roupão e me cobri com ele, antes de tirar por completo o sutiã e deslizar minha calcinha por minhas pernas. Eu gostava desse roupão, não deixava nada a imaginação.

E aqui é onde o jogo começa, fui até o telefone e disquei seu número.

— Alô? – ele atendeu quase gaguejando. Sorri para mim mesma, uma satisfação pessoas me embriago.

— A chave da porta está embaixo do primeiro vaso — sorri outra vez antes de desligar. Fui até a banheira e fechei a torneira.

Quase cai dentro dela quando escutei a campainha tocar. Uma e outra vez. Meu coração começou a bater descontroladamente contra o meu peito, e fiquei nervosa, havia caído em meu próprio jogo. Desci as escadas correndo e amarrei meu roupão na cintura. E lá estava ele, suado e com pijama.

— A porta estava aberta de todo o jeito — ele disse me olhando torto.

— Eu sei. Você se dedica ao voyeurismoagora? — descansei meu corpo na porta.

— Não ao voyeurismo, você sabia que eu estava observando. Mas foi divertido de qualquer jeito.

Sorri de novo, mas ele se lançou em mim, me beijando com violência, sentia que meus mamilos se endureceram até quase sair do meu roupão, quando Edward me tinha com fúria e possesão.

Eu estava errada, ia ter diversão essa noite.

**FIM**

* * *

**[N/T]: O que acharam? Minha primeira tradução ^^**

**ainda virão muuuuuuuuuitas**

**bjs 3**

**E Mandem reviews :D**


End file.
